


Teddy's Door

by gryffindorJ



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Longing, M/M, Want, spag bol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 14:52:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3492512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryffindorJ/pseuds/gryffindorJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Teddy has to go James has one more thing to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teddy's Door

**Author's Note:**

  * For [torino10154](https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/gifts).



Instead of his feet carrying home – the wise thing to do – he left the underground, climbed the stairs, and tread the familiar path to Teddy's. 

He could've Apparated, but he was still new to it and it was probably unwise given how much he had to drink. The entrance to Teddy's building swam into view and for a moment James faltered. Perhaps he had one too many? He tried to leave off but his mates kept pulling him back and who was he to say no? 

James thought momentarily of home but visions of his dad lips pressed together looking grim entered his head. It had been a rough summer and coming home pissed, again, wouldn't go over well. Not that he needed the fear of his father's disappointment to push him here. It was another fear that led him on. 

He stepped through the damp night feeling like a half-deflated balloon; he moved somewhere between floating and skidding across the pavement until he reached the door. He let himself in – he wasn't so drunk that he couldn't remember a simple charm – and quietly climbed the stairs. 

Making it to Teddy's door he pressed his forehead to it waiting for his body to come back together. He took a steadying breath and feeling once again whole, he knocked-knocked-knocked lightly on Teddy's door not stopping until it swung open away from his hand. 

"Hello," James said with his best smile, which was more of a half smile. 

"Out late, Jamie?" Teddy said scratching his chest idly. James had clearly wakened him, he stood there in his pyjama trousers and nothing else. "Drunk?" 

"A little," James replied swaying on the spot. He put his hand to the doorframe to steady himself and closed his eyes for a moment. 

When he opened them Teddy was looking at him politely curious with his sleep tousled hair, and eyes still a little bit heavy and eager to return to sleep. This was stupid. He couldn't do this. Not now. 

"If that's all..." Teddy said moving to close the door and James in sudden desperation reached out and pulled Teddy to him. Teddy leaving had driven him back into action. 

He curled his hand on the back of Teddy's neck and felt Teddy's body stiffen beneath his fingers. James ducked his head and pressed his lips to the soft warm skin right bellow Teddy's jaw. 

"I know you have to go," James whispered. "And I know I'm –" but words faltered. He was what? Too drunk? Too young? Too stupid? To presumptuous? Too much of a coward to admit it till the last possible moment? "I have to go back to school." 

"I know," Teddy said body still tight. 

James squeezed his eyes closed and said, "Turn everyone else down, please. Wait for me. I won't always be so young." 

Teddy relaxed wrapping an arm around James and moved his lips to James's ears and said, voice thick with emotion or maybe it was just sleep, "I know, Jamie. I know."


End file.
